


Porcelain   -English & Spanish-

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Some men gathered gold or lands. Some prized weapons, slaves or ships, but not Grenn... He had something much better.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain   -English & Spanish-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/gifts).



Snow was falling out of Castle Black's thick walls and Grenn was lying on his bed, under six coats of heavy fur covering his body, just until his chin. However, tonight he was not concerned about the snowstorm outside. His mind was focused in a whole different issue. He adjusted his gaze to the light of the dying glows of the fire for admiring his very treasure. Some men gathered gold or lands. Some prized weapons, slaves or ships, but not Grenn... He had something _much_ better.

Pyp was deeply asleep, right next to him, lying on his side after an exhausting day. His head was laying on the pillow and he was covered by the same furs, almost until his lips.

Grenn’s eyes wandered on that sleeping face which he knew so well. He looked at the dark locks disheveled on his forehead. Sometimes, the tips of that hair traced inconspicuous curls, much as Grenn’s, but the similitude ended there. Grenn’s hair was a reddish mess of thick straw, while Pyp’s hair was soft and black as a raven wing. He loved the sensation of that hair, sprawled on his chest or tangled in his fingers when they laid together. Then, his eyes traveled to Pyp’s white forehead. Grenn loved the contrast between that skin and the eyebrows below, which seemed little black feathers too. They felt great against his lips when they hugged.

Once, Grenn saw a porcelain jar brought from Asshai, with intricate designs of flowers and dragons. The merchant said to him that porcelain jars like that were some of the most beautiful pieces of art in the world. He also told him that the best pieces had designs even inside, so, the drawings could be admired only from backlighting by its fortunate owners. Every time Grenn watched Pyp’s eyelids covering those gorgeous eyes, he looked in awe at the tiny blue veins, almost invisible, beneath the skin of his love, and every time he was more convinced: Porcelain wasn´t more than an ugly trinket compared to Pyp’s rosy skin, plenty of subtle flushed shades in his cheeks, and sparse moles, which just accentuated his beauty.

Then, his sight stopped on Pyp’s ears… Yes _these_  ears, which he loved to kiss… to caress. They were so unique, soft and sensitive; for the rest of the world those things were unpleasant and weird, but his beloved Pyp would not be the same without that pair of ears, which he could wiggle like a happy pup. Grenn suddenly noticed his own common ears, short and round and smiled, a bit disappointed.

Pyp’s mouth was so lovely! Some nights, he beamed in dreams. At first, that was strange for Grenn, but since it was infinitely better than seeing him cry, he got used gladly. He set his eyes on Pyp’s nose. Gods, he adored it! Straight and delicate, very different to his own solid one. Pyp’s nose gave him one of the most elegant profiles Grenn had ever seen and, sometimes, without apparent reasons, he just kissed its tip. It always made his love laugh. That laugh, his voice, his songs and his jokes filled the heart of Grenn with joy… But also his silence, like now. The small Pypar was snoring softly, and his lips were almost invisibly opened. Occasionally, Pyp drooled on the pillow too, and Grenn realized: _This_ was the scene he wished to keep in his memory for the rest of his life. His love, in a long sleeping shirt; dreaming happy and safe beside him. That image of pure innocence and beauty was more transcendent for Grenn than any old or new god... _That_ was perfection.

After some minutes, Pyp changed his position. Unconsciously, he searched for Grenn’s warmth and cuddled him. However, he noticed his love was awake and, barely stirring up, he yawned and whispered close to his lover’s ear **“Grenn, It’s late… You should sleep. What are you thinking?”** That sleepy face made Grenn’s heart melt. Pyp made him feel as the luckiest man in the world. He was his joy and his reason to keep up.

 **“Oh! You know me… It´s nothing.”** Said as he held him in his arms.

*

La noche era fría y Grenn yacía en su cama, bajo seis capas de pesadas pieles que cubrían su cuerpo hasta la barbilla. Sin embargo, esta noche no estaba preocupado por la tormenta de nieve afuera. Su mente estaba enfocada en un tema completamente diferente. Ajustó su mirada a la luz del brillo mortecino de la chimenea para admirar a su mayor tesoro. Algunos hombres reunían oro o tierras. Otros apreciaban las armas, los esclavos o los barcos, pero no Grenn... Él tenía algo _mucho_ mejor.

Pyp estaba profundamente dormido justo a su lado, yaciendo sobre su costado después de un día agotador. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada y estaba cubierto por las mismas pieles, casi hasta los labios.

Los ojos de Grenn vagaron en aquel rostro dormido que conocía tan bien. Miró  los mechones oscuros despeinados sobre su frente. A veces, las puntas de ese cabello que dibujaban rizos poco visibles, como los de Grenn, pero toda semejanza terminaba allí. El cabello de Grenn era un desastre rojizo de paja espesa, mientras que el pelo de Pyp era suave y negro como el ala de un cuervo. Le encantaba la sensación de aquel cabello,  esparcido sobre su pecho o enredado en sus dedos cuando yacían juntos. Entonces, sus ojos viajaron hasta la frente blanca de Pyp. Grenn amaba el contraste entre esa piel y las cejas que había debajo, las cuales también parecían pequeñas plumas negras. Se sentían maravillosas contra sus labios cuando se abrazaban.

Una vez, Grenn vio una jarra de porcelana traída desde Asshai, con intrincados diseños de flores y dragones en ella. El comerciante le contó que las vasijas de porcelana como esas eran algunas de las más bellas obras de arte en el mundo. También le dijo que las mejores piezas tenían diseños incluso en el interior, por lo que, los dibujos podrían ser admirados a contraluz por sus afortunados propietarios. Cada vez que Grenn miraba los párpados de Pyp cubriendo sus magníficos ojos, miraba con asombro  las diminutas venas azules, casi invisibles, debajo de la piel de su amor, y cada vez estaba más convencido: La porcelana no era más que una fea baratija en comparación con la piel rosada de Pyp, llena de sutiles matices en sus mejillas sonrojadas, y de lunares dispersos, que sólo acentuaban su belleza.

Entonces, su vista se detuvo en las orejas de Pyp... Sí. _Esas_ orejas, las cuales adoraba besar... acariciar. Eran tan únicas, suaves y sensibles; para el resto del mundo esas cosas eran desagradables y extrañas, pero su amado Pyp no sería el mismo sin ese par de orejas, que podía mover como un cachorro feliz. Grenn notó de pronto sus propias orejas comunes, cortas y redondas y sonrió, un poco decepcionado.

¡La boca de Pyp era tan encantadora! Algunas noches, él sonreía entre sueños. Al principio, aquello resultaba extraño para Grenn, pero ya que era infinitamente mejor que verlo llorar, se acostumbró con mucho gusto. Él puso su vista en la nariz de Pyp. ¡Dioses, él la adoraba! Era recta y delicada, muy diferente a la suya propia, siempre sólida. La nariz de Pyp le daba uno de los perfiles más elegantes que Grenn había visto y, a veces, sin razones aparentes, simplemente le besaba la punta. Aquello siempre hacía reír a su amor. Esa risa, su voz, sus canciones y sus bromas llenaban el corazón de Grenn con alegría… Pero también su silencio, como ahora. El pequeño Pypar roncaba suavemente y sus labios estaban casi invisiblemente abiertos. De vez en cuando, Pyp babeaba sobre la almohada también. Entonces, Grenn se dio cuenta: _Esta_ era la escena que deseaba mantener en su memoria por el resto de su vida. Su amor, vistiendo una camisa de dormir larga; soñando feliz y seguro a su lado. Esa imagen de inocencia pura y belleza era más trascendente para Grenn que cualquier viejo o nuevo dios... Esa era la perfección.

Después de algunos minutos, Pyp cambió su posición. Inconscientemente, buscó el calor de Grenn y se acurrucó a su lado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su amor estaba despierto y, apenas estirándose, bostezó y susurró al oído de su amante **“Grenn, Es tarde... Deberías dormir. ¿En qué piensas?”** Esa carita soñolienta hizo que el corazón de Grenn se derritiera. Pyp le hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Él era su alegría y su razón para seguir adelante.

 **“¡Oh! Ya me conoces... No es nada”.** Dijo mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Another small contribution to this lovely fandom, in english and spanish (¡para todos los fans hispanoparlantes de GoT!)... And a little present for the great TatianaL3Rosales, who is also a fan of this pairing. Hope you like it!!


End file.
